The Fate Of Life
by SummerSunshine13
Summary: Marissa is destorying her life, watsing away waiting for Ryan to come back.She needs him but does he need her? Afterall, he has Teressa and the baby
1. Drunk

****

Okay, Ryan went away like he did in the finale. Everything has happened that did on the show.

"Sweetie? Marissa? Are you up here?" Julie called into the giant mansion. The newlyweds just came home from their honeymoon in Europe.

"Marissa?"

"I be down in a minute." Marissa shouted from her room. She raced to put away the knife and bottle of vodka.

She stuffed it her a brown teddy bear that Ryan had given her a couple months ago. Then she tossed the bloody shirt into the hamper and hurriedly threw a sweatshirt over.

"Coming!"

She ran down the long flight of stairs. She still thought the stairwell was a little too fancy.

Marissa almost gagged when she saw her mother and Caleb kissing.

"Mom.!" They pulled apart.

"Hi, sweetie." Julie hugged her lightly. "Did you miss us?"

Marissa still disliked her mother but was slowing hating her less.

"Ye-a-h" She said disinterested.

"Marissa," Caleb spoke gruffly. "What are you going to do today?"

"Nothing. Maybe go over and hang with Summer."

"How is Summer anyway?" Julie asked.

"She's sad. I don't know when she'll cheer up."

"Okay, I hope she feels better." Her mother said in her fake-nice voice.

Marissa could feel the blood soaking though her shirt.

"Hey, I'm going to go over there now. I just have to change."

"Okay, dear. We'll see you tomorrow since Caleb is taking me to the resort."

"Fine, whatever." She called, running up the stairs.

Marissa stopped at the side of the road and pulled out a small bottle of tequila. She gulped it down without even filching.

She saw a guy watching her from the corner of her eye.

"What do you want?" She shouted drunkenly.

"Nothin'. Just your name."

"My name ain't nothin'."

"umm."

"What's ummm?" She walked over by him but not that close. Her vision was blurry from all the alcohol but she didn't recognize him.

"Just wondering why a beautiful girl like yourself is here in the middle of the road drinking."

"It's none of you damn business."

"Okay. Just wonderin'"

"Well, stop." Marissa heard a car pull over by the side of the road. Then she heard her name being called.

"Marissa? What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer. Everything was going blurry.

"Have you been drinking?" The voice sounded familiar. It sounded like Sandy's.

"Marissa? Here let me help you in my car." She wobbled on her long legs and started tipping over.

Sandy carried her to the car.

Marissa opened her eyes to a hazy room. Her head was hurting terribly.

She was going to puke. Marissa tried to stand up but her legs wouldn't hold her. She toppled back onto the bed again.

'Wait," she thought to herself. "This isn't my room. It's Seth's.. . . Why am I in his room?"

She sat up a little in order to look around.

'I'm not in my clothes I had on this morning? I'm in Kirsten's clothes.'

'oh no. They must have seen the cuts.'

She focused her eyes on a moving object in the room.

"Hello?" She asked the room.

"Sandy! She's up!" Kirsten called.

"Hi Sweetie. Are you feeling better? You scared us a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"Sandy saw you in the middle of the road talking to yourself. So he brought you here."

"Wait? I wasn't alone. I was talking to this guy."

"Shhhh. Honey. It's just the alcohol."

There was a knock on the door. Sandy.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

"How's it going? You gave me a scare."

"My head hurts."

"I'm surprised you're not in the hospital. You were too drunk."

It was lecture time. She knew it.

"I'm sorry. Let's just forget about it. Please?"

"Marissa. You could have got really hurt today."

"I know."

"And Kirsten changed your outfit because you had vomited on it and she noticed cuts on your leg. She then showed me." He took a breath. "Marissa don't do that to your body. Your going to seriously hurt yourself."

"Mr. Cohen, I have to go." She said abruptly sitting up. Her legs couldn't hold her. She started falling to the floor. Sandy grabbed her before that could happen.

"Marissa. We need to talk. I don't want this to happen again. I've seen you drunk to many times now."

"Mr. Cohen. Please let me go. I can take care of my self." She pleaded.

Sandy stood up with Kirsten.

"When you're feeling better we'll talk. In the mean time, you need some rest."

He shut the door and Marissa was alone with all her demons.

To Be continued.

P.S.. This is the intro part kind of. It just supposed to show Marissa's problems. Ryan, Seth, and Summer will be in the next chapter. Don't worry, it's not all about Marissa.


	2. Drunken

"Ryan. Stop looking so glum." Teressa said annoyed.

"I'm not. I'm just tried. After two shifts of working, I'm going to be a little tired."

"Don't snap at me." She yelled, standing up, straightening the cloth of her maternity outfit.

"I'm not. I'm sorry."

Life was getting harder by the second. Work, Teressa, the upcoming arrival of the baby. He just wanted to go back to Newport. To be with the Cohen's and Marissa. But he couldn't. Teressa needed him. The baby needed him. He couldn't walk away from a family that could be his.

"Teressa, when is your next appointment?"

"When the baby's born."

Ryan nodded his head remembering. Then, he got up from the chair he was sitting in, that was nearing falling apart.

"Do you need anything?"

"No. Why? Are you going out?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get some fresh air. Does that bother you?"

Teressa had been on Ryan's nerves the whole week and vice versa.

"No. I just thought you were tired."

"I am but I need a walk."

"Okay. Be careful."

Instead of walking, Ryan took the car. He couldn't take life anymore. He had to go somewhere. Anywhere.

He noticed a sign that said he was entering the city limits of Newport.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Marissa's house. All the lights were out.

'what the hell. no one's awake. They won't notice.'

He turned off the headlights to his car as he passed by her old house. It looked weird. Eerie, maybe. But strange none-the-less.

Her head was spinning. Where was she.

Marissa wiped the extra vodka off her chin. She went to the new club on Vista Lane. Beer, drugs, sex. Anything a person could want.

She noticed a flashing light in front of her but it quickly went out.

'ouch!' she hollered. She fell down 4 steps. The bottle in her hand shattered. The glass plummeting into her arms.

But she didn't feel the pain. Marissa was unconscious from all the cutting, drugs, and alcohol plus the hard drop.

Ryan heard a crash. Like a window smashing. He pulled his car over to the side.

He got out and searched around. He wasn't going to let anyone burglarize Marissa's house.

Ryan looked around in the dark until he came upon a dark shadow in the shape of a body laying on the ground. And he noticed blood, lots of it. And the smell of beer.

"Marissa?!!!" Ryan saw her favorite purse in the shadow. It was Marissa.

"Marissa!" She didn't move.

He gently lifted her into his hand without moving her bloody arms.

"Don't worry. Sandy can help you."

knock knock knock knock knock knock knock

Sandy stretched out in bed. It was too early. He reached over Kirsten and looked at his alarm clock. 3.53 AM

He got out of bed and headed towards the door. The banging continued loudly until he opening the door.

"Ryan!" He greeted. Then, he noticed what he had in his hands. A body of a girl.

"We need to call 911." Ryan exclaimed hurriedly.

"IS she all right?"

"I found her laying on the sidewalk with a broken bottle of vodka or something."

He laid her on the sofa.

"KIRSTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sandy yelled.

She came running out of her room.

"What?" She asked frightfully. She didn't notice the sofa but she need notice Ryan.

"Ryan! What are you doing here? Are you okay? Is Teressa and the baby okay?" She hugged him.

"Call 911 Kirsten."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Marissa."

"What's wrong with Marissa?"

Sandy nodded his head towards the now extremely bloody couch.

"Oh my god. Is she okay?"

"Not unless you call the damn ambulance."

Kirsten ran over into the kitchen and dialed the number.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you here Ryan?"

"I was taking a drive."

"All the way to Newport?"

"I guess my journey went a little longer."

"OKAY THEY'RE COMING!!" Kirsten called from the other room coming into where Ryan and Sandy was.

"Do you think it was the cutting?" Kirsten asked.

"Cutting? What cutting?" Ryan said alarmed.

"We found her extremeyly drunk two days ago in the middle of the road talking to herself. Kirsten changed her clothes while she was unconscious and found all the places where she cut herself."

"She didn't have them when I was with her."

Sandy and Kirsten remained silent until the sound the sirens blasted into the quiet house.

To be Continued.


	3. Drunkeness

Everything seemed eerie. This wasn't her bed. It was white. Everything was.

Marissa tried to move her hands, but they were hooked on to something.

She opened her eyes. A pale white man in a uniform was hovering over her.

'whhhhho' she coughed. She tried to talk but she couldn't. Her throat was dry.

"Hello Ms. Cooper. How're you feeling? You gave all the doctors a fright. You almost died on us."

"Whhhe--ere' She still couldn't get a word out.

"Shhhh. Don't talk. I'll get you a glass of water." He walked over to the sink and filled the paper cup.

"here you go."

She took it and swallowed most of it. It stung as it went down her throat.

"Is that better?"

She nodded.

"Now, I'm going to call Mr. and Mrs. Cohen in. Okay?"

Marissa shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I.....I...Neeeeed..." Her throat was stinging her. "toooo leave."

"I'm afraid you can't do that. You're still in critical condition. You lost a lot of blood and you were over 6 times the legal alcohol limit. Oh and before I get The Cohen's, I suggest that you don't move your hands."

Marissa looked finally at her arms. They had tens of tubes and bandages etc. on them.

"I'll be back with them."

She was scared. Two nights ago when they found her in the street she promised not to drink and cut herself anymore. And by that promise- if she kept it- they weren't going to tell her parents- not that Julie even really cared.

There was a light knock on the hospital wood door.

"Can we come in?"

"Yeee-esss" IT was raspy but it didn't sound like a no.

The door creaked open and Sandy and Kirsten walked in with a big fat teddy bear.

"Hey kiddo." Sandy said, putting up two chair for his wife and himself.

She nodded.

"The doctor said you can't really say anything so I'll try to make this easy."

Marissa nodded again. She was in trouble, big trouble.

"Marissa, do you know what happened last night?"

All Marissa knew was that she went to this new club and partied. A lot.

She shook her head.

Kirsten looked at Sandy and she began.

"Ryan came home driving past your house last night and he heard glass break. He went to see what happened and found you in a puddle of blood, passed out, on the sidewalk." She continued, but Marissa didn't hear it anymore. She only heard the words 'Ryan came home'. She didn't know that Ryan came home. Why didn't he visit her when he came. Is he there now?

"He picked you up and brought you to our house where I called 911," Kirsten paused again, wiping her eye.

"You scared us to death. You're like my daughter. And you promised us you wouldn't do this again."

Sandy put his arm around Kirsten who was sobbing.

"I'mm soorry." Marissa said softly. She hated seeing Kirsten cry. She was more of a mother to her then her mother ever was.

"We know."

"Iss myy paarents heere?"

"We called Jimmy but he's in England for some business. We told him and he'll come right after his trip's done."

"How lonng is thhat?"

"Two weeks."

Marissa looked down. She wanted her father here with her.

"Annd my m'other?" Her voice was clearing up a little but still hurt.

"ummm. She's with Caleb."

"Annd?"

"And she won't be coming."

In Marissa's heart, she knew her mother wasn't going to come anyways.

"So, the doctor's says you have to stay here at least a week before coming home. We asked Jimmy if you could come and stay with us until he came home and he thought that was the best idea."

"umm."

"And we'll go and let you have some rest. But just to let you know. That we aren't going to let you out of our sight ,Kiddo. Just a warning." Sandy patted her leg then started walking out the door.

"Oh, and by the way. You have another visitor." He shut the door.

A couple minutes later, another knock had fallen upon the door.

"come in"

Ryan walked in and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How're you doing?"

"Look at me."

Ryan laughed.

"Now when I come home for a visit again, I don't want to find you on the sidewalk."

"Funny, not."

"What happened to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I leave and next time I come back, You're drinking, using drugs, cutting yourself. I mean, shit, Marissa. You have to stop it. I don't want you dead."

"I'm sorry, okay. It was something to deal with my problems."

"I'm staying at the Cohen's for a week until Jimmy comes home. I'm going to watch you like a nobody's watched you before." He laughed again.

To be continued.


	4. Drunkenly

Marissa had only been in the hospital for four days; a good improvement of what the doctors originally thought.

Kirsten made Sandy bring in an extra bed from the house into the pool house where Marissa would stay. Ryan was going to sleep in his normal bed.

"There you go. All perfect and comfy." Kirsten announced to Marissa, putting on Marissa's giant comforter.

"Thanks." She walked to the bed and laid down.

"Now if you need anything, just holler, but I'm guessing Ryan will be here watching you like a hawk."

"Yah."

"Okay, now get some good sleep."

"I'll try."

Kirsten walked out of the room and shut the door.

Within a minute, it opened again and Ryan entered.

"Hey." Marissa's voice was so silent, he almost didn't hear it.

"Hey, How're you feeling?"

"Awful."

"Why?" He scooted Marissa's feet over so he could sit down on the bed.

"My whole body aches."

"You should have known that when you were drinking."

"I guess. But it feels so good while I'm doing it."

"Hmm. Well, I know I told you I was going to watch you this week without ceasing, but I have to go to Chino to get my stuff. Is that okay with you?"

"Go already. I'm not a baby. I'll be fine."

"Promise me you'll not go anywhere."

"Yup."

"Say promise."

"I promise."

"Okay. I be gone for a couple hours."

"Bye."

Marissa's head was ticking, thumping. It was terrible, awful even.

She got up and went into the Cohen's house.

Since Sandy and Kirsten was at work and Seth was still on the boat, no one was home.

But she still tip-toed into the house and made it into the master bathroom.

Marissa opened the medicine cabinet and looked at all the bottles in it.

Tylenol, Advil, beauty products, shaving cream, hair removal, pain killers.

Pain Killers. Exactly what she wanted.

Marissa took the bottle out and read it. For Cohen, Kirsten.

"Why would Kirsten have these?" She really didn't care.

'maximum two pills a day.'

Marissa unscrewed the bottle and piled 6 of the medium sized drugs onto her hand and swallowed them without water.

Two more went into her mouth.

No one would know that she took them. She would be back in her bed before Ryan was home.

She walked into the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator. Nothing interesting.

She opened up the cabinets. Perfect. Liquor.

Marissa took four big gulps each of the two bottles before putting them back and walking back to bed.

Ryan came back to the pool house after visiting Theresa and bringing back the extra clothes he needed.

He opened the door and found Marissa sleeping on the bed with her feet at the head board.

'boy, were you sleepy.'

He placed the comforter over her and went to put back his clothes.

Seth arrived at the harbor at around 4 o'clock that night. He had a great time but it wasn't the same without the girls and Ryan.

He grabbed his bag and headed to his house.

Ryan heard the door to the Cohen's house being opened. Sandy and Kirsten said they weren't coming home until eight. It was only 4.

He grabbed a bat and walked over to the house.

"whose there? Get out of this house now or I'll call the police."

"Ryan?" Seth said.

"Seth?"

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, hugging him.

"I live here."

"I thought you were on the boat."

"I got tried, man. What about you?"

"I'm staying here with Marissa for a week until her dad comes home."

"Why can't she stay home alone?"

"She's been having some problems, dude."

"What kind?"

"She almost died a week ago when she drug overdosed and was really drunk. She also lost a lot of blood because she was cutting herself."

"Is she okay?" He felt bad. The last thing he'd said to her before Ryan left was that it was all her fault for him leaving.

"Yah. She's better. She's been drug and drink free for over a week."

"good man. Can I say hi?"

"Sure. But I think she might be still sleeping."

They both walked into the pool house where Marissa was sleeping under the comforter.

"Do you smell alcohol?" Seth asked, sniffing.

Ryan smelled the air and nodded his head.

"She promised me she wouldn't do anything." Ryan said walking over to Marissa.

He sat on the side of the bed and smelled her breath.

"Damn."

"What.?" Seth asked.

"She's drunk." He shook her awake.

"Whatttt?" She pouted, being awoken by the bed rocking.

"You promised me." Ryan shouted.

"What?"

"You're drunk."

"How do you know?"

"You're breath."

"My head was hurting. It would make it feel better."

"The alcohol?"

"The pain-killers."

"What pain-killers?"

"Kirsten's."

"What?" Seth asked surprised.

"I found them in her bathroom."

"Marissa. Stop. You promised me." He was looking really angry.

To be continued.


	5. Drinking

"I thought I could leave you alone for a couple hours. I guess I couldn't." Ryan said, running his hand through his hair.

"It's too hard."

"Marissa, I can't let you keep killing yourself."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You almost died a week ago. Do you know how awful that made me feel."

Marissa sat up and glared at Ryan.

"I'm sorry that I'm so messed up that's it's affecting your life. You left me. I just tried to deal with all the hurt I was feeling." She yelled.

"Stop. That wasn't what I meant."

"Then what _DID _you mean?"

"I meant that if something happened to you I would be devastated. Inconsolable."

"Ryan, I have to continue on living. But I really need help to do it without any drugs."

"Then, I'll help you."

"What if I can't stop."

"What if you _can_?" Ryan looked down in his ex-girlfriend's eyes. He could see all the hurt in her. She was engulfed in it.

"I might not make it."

"I'll help you to make it."

"And if I drink again?"

"Then you have to deal with me."

Marissa let a tear drop down her face. Before she had the chance to wipe it away, Ryan's hand gently smoothed it away.

"Do you know what I want right now?" Marissa asked quietly.

"What do you want?" Ryan's voice was so husky and sexy.

"I want to kiss you."

"Then what's stopping you?" He poised the question. What was she going to say?

"Nothing."

He felt her tender lips press against his in the most passionate way. Ryan moved his hand over to her back so he could hug her while still kissing her.

1234567

Sandy and Kirsten came home to a dark house. Where was Ryan? They snuck into the pool house to see if he was in there. Sure enough he was there laying in bed with Marissa.

"Do you smell alcohol?" Sandy whispered to his wife.

"Yes."

"Do you think Ryan knows?"

"Ryan knows." Kirsten stomach growled loudly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

They walked back into the house. They noticed a small light coming from Seth's room.

"Do you think Seth's back yet?"

"Could be."

They tip-toed to the door and slightly opened it.

Seth was sitting on his bed reading a magazine.

"Seth! You're back!" Kirsten screamed running up to him and giving him a big kiss."

"MOM!!!" He said wiping the kiss off."

"Hey kiddo." Sandy said, ruffling his hair around.

"Hey."

"Back so soon?"

"Yah. It was kind of lonely on the water."

"Have you talked to Summer yet?"

"No. I just got back like four hours ago."

"Does Ryan know your back?"

"Yah. But he's probably yelling at Marissa right now."

"Not right now. They're sleeping."

"He probably got tired of it then."

"What happened?"

"He went to Chino to get some things he forgot and he made Marissa promise to stay put and not get into anything. He comes home and finds me and we go to see what Marissa's up to. She's drunk and......" He pauses and looks at his mother.

"What?" She responds back.

"Why do you have painkillers?"

"How do you know that?" A shade of red appeared on her face.

"Because Marissa got into them while Ryan was gone and totally ate to many."

"Is she okay?"

"Yah. But please explain _mother_."

"Later Seth."

To be continued


	6. Drinkless

Marissa woke up feeling awful but good in another sense. She felt Ryan stir next to her.

"Hey." He said, sitting up a little. He looked so cute with his bed hair.

"hi."

"you look so beautiful right now." His hand moved over to her forehead and stroked her blonde hair.

She only smiled and looked back at him.

"But you know that if you don't stick to your promise, all hell is going to break loose." He laughed a short laugh then went back to being serious.

"I know. I can do it. But I don't know if I can tomorrow."

"Haven't you heard of the day by day method?"

"That's a good suggestion."

"I thought so."

"Stop being such a wiseass" She playfully punched him in the ribs.

"Ouch. Sorry."

"What's up with Theresa?" Marissa topic change was quick. She didn't want to talk about her anymore.

"She's staying with her mom until I come back. She's been a little shaky lately and it was for the best. It's for the best if we're apart for a while anyway."

Marissa stared intently at the ceiling. She had to ask him. She had to.

"Do you love her?" That question had been on her mind since he left.

Ryan turned over to stare at her.

"Look at me." He said. She took her eyes away from the ceiling.

"I don't love her as I loved you. I love her like a sister. She's been there for me when I needed her in Chino and I'm here for her now."

"So you're only there for what you say 'helping her out' and not because it might be your baby?"

"No. I'm staying there for both reasons."

"Okay." She moved onto her side and closed her eyes while Ryan was thinking what was the real reason he was with Theresa.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""{{{{{-----------))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((l)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hey." Seth greeted his dad.

"so kiddo. What are you doing today?"

"I think I'm going to talk to Summer."

"Good for you. Tell me how that turns out."

"Thank's for the confidence."

He left the house earlier then he thought he would. Seth already knew Summer would be pissed at him.

He finally arrived at her house. It was definitely bigger then his house.

Seth rang the doorbell. A woman that looked a little bit like Theresa's mother answered the door.

"Hi. Is Summer there?"

"She is. And you are?"

"Seth Cohen."

"One moment." The woman left and walked up the long stairway. Five minutes later Summer came down looking strangely okay with him there.

"Cohen!" She hugged. "You are such an ass. What are you doing home. I thought you were." She paused and took a letter out of her purse, unfolded it and read a line. "sailing to Tahiti." She looked up at him expectantly.

"ummm. Change of plans. I thought your supposed to be angry at me." His look was classic. He was thinking he was going to get his face slapped not hugged.

"I got over that weeks ago. I want details Cohen. You should of took me with you"

To Be Continued.

Short... ya so.


	7. Drink

The Fate OF Life

Sandy and Kirsten were eating at the newest restaurant "The Beach".

"So honey, what are you going to do after lunch?"

"hmm. I have to go and work for that new building project. I don't know when that will ever get done."

"sorry honey."

"No, no. I'll probably go and just turn it over to dad. But I hate doing that."

"It's your choice."

"I guess. Okay, this topic is too depressing. pick a new one."

"I have a good one." Sandy's smile lightened a shade or two. "Tell me about these painkillers."

An embarrassed look flashed over Kirsten's face.

"They're just from when about 4 years ago when I broke my hand. It was just left over."

"Hmm."

"And I wish Marissa hadn't got into them. She had almost half of the container."

"What do you think we should do with her?"

"Is there? Her mother doesn't even really care and Dad thinks it's normal for a girl to go through that."

"You did." Sandy said raising his eyebrow.

"Not to that degree. I drank occasionally but I didn't take drugs or cut myself."

"Your right. Should we have a intervention?"

"I don't know. We did that to a small sense when she came to our house a couple weeks ago."

"Yah."

"What's Ryan going to do? He has to take care of Theresa and Marissa."

"You know he doesn't have to. He is because he thinks it's his duty."

"That's what I meant."

"I know." Sandy did that same laugh he always did. Goofy.

"How 'bout we finish up our food and then think about this more."

"Deal."

"Ass." Summer giggled laughing. "You were to lonely without me."

"hey." He said hurt. Thing s were good for Seth right now. No broken nose, bleeding, hot coffee spilled.

"Cohen. Why didn't you bring me along?" Now it was time for the verbal thrashing, Seth thought.

"I would have but you know me. I needed time alone. And I didn't think you liked sailing."

"I love sailing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Seth stood up and took Summer's hand. "Would you like the go to Tahiti with me?"

Was he serious? Summer was already half done.

"Now? Could we get there before school starts?"

"I think." Seth was hopeful.

"Yes Cohen. I would love to go."

"Okay. Pack woman. we leave tonight"

"What do I need?" Summer asked wondering if it would be a good idea to bring her Chanel.

"Swimming suits. shorts and shirts that can get dirty and ruined."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Summer looked over at Seth. "Thanks Cohen."

"Anytime."

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

"MOM! Theresa yelled.

"What?" She said coming from the kitchen.

"I'm in labor."

"You can't be. You're only 6 and a half months along." Her mother said panicked.

"Please. Bring. Me. To. A . Hospital."

"Come along dear. I got the keys."


	8. Drunkless

The Fate of Life.

Theresa rushed into the hospital as panicked as her mother.

"I'm in labor." She shouted at the woman at the desk.

"Sign out these." She pushed a clipboard of papers into the pregnant woman's face.

"Mom." Theresa said hurried. "You fill these out and I'll go with her."

"Okay."

Theresa was brought into a hospital where she would be checked out.

"Ryan. Please."

"What?"

"Let me have one drink. Please."

"No." Ryan should his ground. Marissa was at the point of the no-drinking process where you desire a drink.

"Come on. One teensy tiny drink." Marissa held her hand up with her fingers inches apart.

"Marissa. Remember. No drinking or drugs."

"What if I go and leave and go to one of Holly's parties."

"Not likely since last week she was busted with Coke."

Marissa's face scrunched up.

"Oh."

"Yes."

Marissa scooted towards Ryan and give him a big kiss. In return, he rolled over her and cased her under him.

"I love this." She signed.

"Love what?"

"After begging for something to drink you still what to kiss me." Ryan only smiled.

They started making out.

"Hey Ryan you should. . . ." Sandy walked in.

"I really should learn to knock. Sorry Ryan. Marissa." He said embarrassed.

"Sandy." Ryan removed his hand from under her shirt and his face was red with embarrassment.

"I came here to tell you that Theresa's mother just called and Theresa's in the hospital. She's in labor They got there five minutes ago and she wanted to call you before she filled out the hospital forms."

"She's only 6 or 7 months along." Ryan got off of Marissa and off the bed and got his jacket.

"I'm coming too." Marissa said, getting up.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ryan started to say.

"Ryan just let her." Sandy said.

"Fine. Can I take your car?"

"Of course."

"Let's go."


	9. Drank

The Fate Of Life.

"Theresa. I'm sorry to say that this wasn't labor; it was a false alarm." Dr. Emerson reported to the young woman after he came back from his tests.

"I'm not in labor?" She let out a deep sigh.

"Nope. Don't worry it happens to lots of woman in their last stages."

"So everything is okay?"

"Seems to be."

"Am I done here then?"

"Your mother is finishing the paperwork and after that you can go home. But I need you to get more rest."

"Done." She got off of the bed and walked out of the small room where her mother was explaining something to the nurse.

"Mom. Are you done?"

"Yes Sweetie. Sorry that it was a false alarm."

"I guess."

"Let's go home."

As they were getting into their car, they heard a man's voice yelling over to them.

"Theresa.!! Are you okay?" Ryan ran up to her panting. "Why are you leaving? Let's go to the hospital."

"I'm fine. It was a false labor contraction. Sorry."

"Thank God."

Theresa saw Marissa and Sandy walking briskly over to her car.

"Is everything all right?" Marissa and Sandy asked in unison.

"I'm fine. The baby's fine. It was a false alarm. Sorry for making you guys come all this way. By the way, how did you get here so fast?"

"By speeding. Seth says 85 the new 75 anyways." Sandy said stroking his hair back with his hand.

"So we're going to go back home." Theresa's mother said. "Would any of you like to stay for dinner?"

"That would be great." Sandy agreed. "I'll call Kirsten and tell her we'll be gone for dinner."

He walked over by the hospital entrance and took out his cell phone.

"So. . . " Marissa said.

"Yeah." Theresa mumbled.

"How's everything?"

"Good. I guess." Theresa said quietly. "Yourself?"

"Fine. Ryan's been helping me a lot." She looked over to Ryan who was looking like what should he do.

"How long have you been clean?"

"11 days. Not much but it's better then 0."

"yeah." Theresa rubbed her round stomach.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Marissa asked.

"It's been on my mind a little. I really like the name Bailey. What do you think of that Ryan?"

"Wha...What?" He looked over at the girls.

"I said do you like the name Bailey if it's a girl?"

Ryan looked over at Marissa who now looked like the one out of place. The fish out of water.

"It's okay."

"Who 'bout you Marissa. Do you like it?"

"It's pretty. It's better then Megan."

"That was my second choice." Theresa said. "But it never was a great name anyways."

"I didn't mean that. I was just joking. Megan is a pretty name."

"So we ready to go?" Sandy said, unintentionally interrupting the cold conversation.

"Yup." They replied in unison.

"So Ryan will give me directions to your house."

"Sounds okay." Theresa's mother said.

They all plied into the cars they came in.

Tbc....

A/N... I know I write short chapters but that how I write. A lot of people thought that the baby was going to die and everything will be "happily ever after" and that didn't happen yet but that was my plan about the baby since the beginning. Sorry. Now if I don't get more then 10 reviews no more next chapter. joking. but it would be nice. LOL

Have a nice day of reading fics.

jo


	10. Drankingly

2 weeks later

"Ryan! Guess what!" Marissa said as she went and hugged Ryan.

"What?" Ryan smiled, his arm around her waist.

"You have to guess?"

"Ummm. You just jumped up and fell down?"

"No. Guess again."

"I have no idea." Ryan said confused. He had just got off of work at the restaurant and was tired.

"I've been drug free for 36 days!. That's my favorite number."

"Awesome."

"Want to come celebrate with me?"

"How are you going to celebrate?" He asked skeptically. All the other times she celebrated, she either ended up drunk or in the hospital.

"Don't worry. I'm going over to Summer's and just going to hang out. We haven't talked for a while so I'm just going to surprise her."

"Ok. Be Careful.:"

"Wait? You sound like you're not coming."

"I can't. Since Theresa's thing last month she's supposed to go and check up once a month. It's tonight. She asked me to come with. For support."

Marissa frowned but then tried to cheer up.

"Don't worry. Me and Summer will have a good time.:"

162623456 34567

Marissa drove up to her best friends' house. She hadn't got to talk to Summer for over 2 weeks and she had a lot to tell her about. For one, her dad had decided not to come back home after weeks of delaying his arrival home. He thought it best if he took a vacation. The Cohen's had been nice enough to let her stay even longer then her previous 2 week stay. Her mom and Caleb went on another vacation to Europe with no set day to come back. And Ryan and her were getting closer then ever before.

She got out of her car and walked up to Summer's house. Her best friend's dad and step-mom had left on a month long get-a-way to Hawaii leaving Summer all alone.

"Knock , Knock, Knock" Marissa said as she tapped on the door.

No one answer. She looked under the mat for the key Summer would always leave for Seth. Instead of the key was a note. It had her name on it.

Marissa ripped open the letter and read it.

Coop,

Seth and I decided to go to Tathi. I'm so excited. See you before school starts!

XOXO Sum

Marissa looked at the letter then felt very left out. There was a date that stated Summer wrote the letter 2 weeks ago. Wasn't that the day Seth went to talk to Summer? Then Marissa went and thought of the last time she saw Seth. She remembered, Sandy said something of that Seth went back to Tathi but she never asked why. Now she knew.

She got really depressed. As she went and placed the mat back into place she noticed that key was actually there. She got an idea. She opened to door and walked into Summer's huge house. It was pitch black; all the curtains were closed except the one in the kitchen. She walked into the room when she noticed the bar in the corner.

She immediately closed her eyes and pictured Ryan. She couldn't do that to him but it looked so tempting.

Her brain fought against her wants. Her wants won. She went over to the counter opened the bottle and took a gulp.

Ryan walked into the hospital's hallway looking for Theresa.

"Hey, there you are!" He turned around and saw Theresa waddling over to him.

"Wow! You look great." The awkwardness of the past months seemed to disappear as they hugged.

"No. I'm fat."

"That's what they all say."

"Did you see them. They are."

Ryan and Theresa laughed at her joke.

"Well let's go to the waiting room. We should be able to go in in a little bit."

"Sounds good. Now tell me what's been happening since the last time I've saw you."

Theresa smiled.

TBC


End file.
